Seres Saharah
History Seres Saharah is the first female Angel to be created. This is perhaps why she turned out the way she did. She was considered a direct link to MOTHER, the creator of Angels, because of her likeness in Gender. She was beautiful and highly revered amongst all of the Angels. When humans were made, and the restrictions not as great, she found herself drawn to the Earth. Most Angels enjoyed spending time amongst humans, but Seres Saharah almost favoured their life over hers. She was promiscuous, sleeping with many different human men. She grew very fond, however, of Japan. So much, that she wanted to give up her life as an Angel and live there. Instead, she asked Mizu to help lift an island from the ocean near Japan to live on. Her brother, Prometheus, helped her bring life to the island, placing his flames in its soil, and one above land, blue fire, that would grant whoever found it Great Luck. The creation of this island was met with some scorn, of course, but she did not mind. She began to encourage her fellow Archangels to do what they want, within some reason, with the humans. It was, of course, a mistake. It was soon realized that Archangels had the ability to impregnate Humans, and become pregnant by them. This was alarming to Seres Saharah, who then started to make sure the Humans did not ejaculate inside of her. When these impregnated humans gave birth, it was revealed that their offspring were soulless, and when they died, wandered hopelessly around Earth. The backlash was immediate. These soulless offspring wOther Angels wondered why their interaction with Earth and humans was so limited, causing a Divide. Seres Saharah went to FATHER and requested that the Archangels rule over themselves. FATHER then sent all of the Archangels a Tier lower in the Heavens. Seres Saharah was annoyed by this at first. It wasn't at all what she had meant, yet it granted her what she wanted. After being elected Queen, she had a Kingdom set up immediately. She wasn't exactly happy with the title of Queen; it gave her too much responsibility. However, she knew she had to do something about these Soulless offsprings, that upon dying, were possessing humans and animals. They couldn't do much with the ones possessing Humans, but they killed the ones possessing Animals. It seemed once they were possessing something with a soul, they could be obliterated from existence. It went against a very Archangel's being to harm a human, though. So Seres Saharah, Prometheus and Andromeda combined their power to send a telepathic message to these Soulless offspring; the humans had taken to calling them "Demons." "You can live, if you leave. Leave the humans, go some realm else." It worked, surprisingly. Seres honestly thought she'd have to start killing possessed humans. Even better, as years passed, the Demons began to Quarrel with themselves. It was highly amusing until Seres noticed they figured out how to solve their problem and took to making the Archangels their enemy instead. Their leader, a Demon Seres called Akaryu, had possessed a Red Dragon. That meant that the Demons had access to the Forbidden Realm, which put the Angels at a Disadvantage. However, the Demons were cocky. Seres Saharah liked that, in a sense; it made them so much easier to kill. Once this Akaryu was killed, however, his son wanted peace. Seres didn't believe at first, but let the demons who wanted to be left alone, be left alone. Her brother dealed with the rest and that was that. Until, Akaryu's Grandson, Kyou, became "High King." Seres Saharah had never found herself attracted to a Demon before; it was unnerving. He was dark red, had white hair and black eyes. Horns grew from his head, he had wings and a tail....and he was very handsome. He wanted to form an official "Peace Treaty." Seres kept in mind how he became High King in the first place. All the Archangels knew; he ate his father. He was, however, very charming. He even came to the Angelic Kingdom to negotiate with just his mother. If Seres Saharah did a little more to make the Peace Treaty official... could you blame her? It was fine until she realized she was pregnant. She didn't even think it possible. Personality Seres Saharah could be called a brat. She could be called loudmouthed and bad tempered. She is all of these things. Along with being stubborn, she holds a vast amount of knowledge and wisdom that you wouldn't suspect she knew. Physical Appearance Seres Saharah is short, small and thin all around, but well muscled. Her hair is kept in a short bob with bangs straight across the forehead, and is a faded lavendar colour; her eyes are the same colour as well. She usually wears a variety of purples, golds, blacks and white, all of them pretty skimpy attire for an Archangel. Weapons and Skills Her weapon is a Rapier. The blade is silver while the hilt is an intricate gold and white design. It is called "Beloved" and grants the user a verbal advantage over their preferred sex. Category:Devilkin ascent Category:Females Category:LightningSakura Category:Angels